


Hiccup

by Alexxis_Jayde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexxis_Jayde/pseuds/Alexxis_Jayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer gets the hiccups~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccup

 

"Hic!"

 

Sam snorted a laugh and Lucifer shot him a murderous glare. Sam couldn't help it though, seeing the devil with hiccups was a very rare – and extremely adorable – sight. 

 

"Shut up," Lucifer spat as Sam stifled more laughter. "It isn't funny!" They were sitting together watching a comedy, and about halfway through Lucifer had laughed so hard that he got the hiccups. It was a first for him, and at first Sam had to assure him that it wasn't fatal and that it would eventually go away. 

 

"You're right," Sam said, feigning concern as he fought off another chuckle. He rested his hand on Lucifer's shoulder dramatically. "This is very serious. What if you die!"

 

Lucifer shrugged Sam's hand away and glowered at the hunter for mocking him. "God, you're such a bitch! I didn't know what hiccups were until a few minutes ago, how was I suppose to know they wouldn't kill me!" 

 

Sam sighed and wrapped an arm around Luci, pulling them together on the sofa. "I'm sorry, it's just so cute I can't help it." 

 

Lucifer blushed but was still upset with Sam. "You – hic!"

 

Sam had to cover his mouth to suppress a laugh. But before Luci could yet again protest Sam's amusement from the situation, Sam pressed his lips against Lucifer's and cut off anything he was about to say. 

 

By now, of course, neither of them were paying attention to the movie. Their eyes were instead focused on each other now that they had pulled back from the kiss. 

 

"I'm sorry," Sam repeated seriously, the corners of his mouth still threatening to betray him as Lucifer hiccuped yet again. 

 

Lucifer couldn't stay mad at those adorable puppy-like eyes for very much longer, so he wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and kissed him in response. 

 

When they pulled back, Luci nestled himself up against Sam's chest and stared blankly at the TV screen. The last half of the comedy was still playing but it was drown out by the steady sound of Sam's heartbeat against Lucifer's ear. Sam gently played with the devil's hair and kissed him on the forehead. 

 

"Can you pass the – hic! – popcorn?" 

 

 

~The End~ 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don't even know.


End file.
